Breakdown
by Heretohavefun
Summary: Although Daisy has a talent for letting things roll off her back, sometimes things just get to hard and she needs to let it all out. Good thing her friends have her back. (Post 3x13)
_**So originally I had posted this to tumbler, but I thought it could go here as well. It's kind of just a scene o thought of that maybe would happen post 3x13.**_

 _ **Read and review! I love hearing your thoughts! Even if you just want to strike up a conversation or something :)**_

It's late at night a few days after the bar. The base is pretty quiet considering most everyone is asleep. At first it it's unnoticeable. A few rattles here and there, but then the shaking becomes more constant. It's not powerful, but it is definitely there. Simmons is the first to wake because of it and in her first few minutes of lucidity she doesn't realize what it is, but then it hits her. Daisy. She bolts out of bed and down the corridor. Interestingly enough, she sees Fitz open his bedroom door just as she reaches Daisy's. He does not leave his doorway, but watches as Jemma knocks on the door. "Daisy?" No verbal answer besides a quick intensification of shaking that dissipates just as quickly as it appeared. Fitz comes out of his doorway and stand besides Simmons. She knocks again as she says "Daisy are you alright?" Again no answer, but at least this time there was no change in the tremors. With no reply, Fitz reaches for the door handle and turns, by some luck, it moves freely, unlocked. He glances up at Jemma who nods her head in a silent approval. He turns the knob full and pushes the door open. At first glance, Daisy did not even appear to be in her room, but as the two entered fully they saw her. Huddled in a corner next to the book shelf, Daisy was peering off into space with tear tracks plastering her cheeks. Fitz shut the door and Simmons moved cautiously toward her friend. Simmons was scared and worried, she hadn't seen Daisy like this in a long time, maybe even ever. "Daisy?" Daisy's eyes moved to meet her friend. Simmons heart broke. "Are you okay?" she said softly as she crouched down to Daisy's level on the floor.

"It's my fault."

"What's your fault?" Fitz asked. Simmons looked over her shoulder with his sudden entrance into the conversation and then back to Daisy.

"Everything." Although her voice was small the shake that accompanied it was not. Books toppled over on the bookshelf next to her. Although they did not show it, Fitz and Simmons became increasingly more worried.

"Daisy, I need you to take a deep breath and calm down. You're shaking the room and-"

"I know I am shaking the room." she said back firmly, almost angrily. "I am shaking the room and I can't stop it and I don't know why because I have had it under control." Anger turned to saddened frustration as the tears started to flow from her eyes. "I can't make it stop!" She said through gritted teeth as she slammed her hand against the bookshelf in frustration."God, I wish everything would just stop buzzing for just a minute!" Daisy puffed out as she clutched her head and tried to hold back an angry scream. She just wanted a break from it all, but it would never come. Simmons reached out to touch her shoulder in an effort to comfort her, but Daisy did not feel like being touched, and when she went to move her friend's hand away, it was accompanied by a small outburst of her power, pushing Simmons across the floor stopping at Fitz a few feet behind her.

Fitzsimmons looked equally as shocked as Daisy herself. Fitzsimmons exchanged glances as Fitz pulled Simmons off the floor. Daisy scrambled off the floor herself, clear remorse on her face.

"Jemma I am so sorry, I didn't, I would never, I was, I swear, I'm so-" Daisy began to blurt out, shocked and upset by her own actions.

"No harm no foul-" Jemma said over her friend's apologies,

"I really would never use my powers against you, I don't know what happened," Daisy continued on as the shaking in the room intensified.

"Daisy truly it's fine."

"I'm loosing control, I am going to hurt someone, god I'm a monster, I ruin everything," she continues to blurt as she began to pace. With every word the tremors increase ever so slightly.

"Daisy stop," Fitz interjects beginning to seriously worry.

"It's all my fault. First Trip, then my mom, Cal, Coulson, the terrigen, you, Rosalin, Dr. Garner, all those inhumans,Hunter, Bobbi, everythi-"

"DAISY!" Jemma yells. Daisy's head whips up to look at the two scientists before her and abruptly all the shaking stops.

"thank god," Fitz mumbles.

"Now listen to me. None of that is your fault. It's the world we live in. Things happen, but you cannot blame yourself." Jemma says sincerely and calmly as she closes the gap between her and her friend. She had been trying to convince resell of this reality ever since she got back, put perhaps it would sound more convincing to Daisy then her own self. Daisy crosses her arms as she looks at Jemma with teary eyes, trying compose herself.

"I know its not, I just feel like it is." Daisy says with frustration evident in her tone, "and I keep telling myself that, but it won't go away."

"Well now we are telling you," Fitz speaks up.

Simmons gives her a weak smile, now at a loss for words, but also in agreement with Fitz' statement. She can try to reason with Daisy all she wants, but Daisy is stubborn, and her feelings are not going to change within one conversation over night.

"Well now that ruckus has stopped, what about a cup of tea?" Fitz smiled behind Jemma as she said this and Daisy gave a small laughing snort seeing the Brits faces. She sniffles and wipes her eyes of any remaining tears. "You Brits and your damn tea." Daisy says as she puts on a slightly forced but mostly genuine smile. "Yeah sure why not."


End file.
